Alliance Recruitment:Second Wind 彡
Current status As for 30th January 2019, Second Wind is ''currently looking for members. ''Please read informations below if you want to find out about our alliance! About Second Wind 彡 We are an ABB focused alliance. We're constantly growing, searching for consistent players who will stay in the alliance and won't burn out after just a couple of events. Everyone here can find their place as we communicate a lot, which is not a requirement if you're one of those quiet little fellas and just prefer to stay away from the crowd. Nonetheless, all the people here are very tolerant and easygoing, interested in stuff like mobile/PC games, anime-ish stuff, music or memes, if it appeals to anyone (lol). Requirements * Be active daily - not just logging in and out for the daily login bonuses. I have a sharp eye and notice right away if someone is lazying around or not. 7 days inactive without notice is equal to getting expelled. #If you're going to be away for 2days +, please inform me about it to avoid unnecessary actions. #If you're going to take a break (2 events or more), you need to inform me of it. It's pointless of taking up a spot as every active member values, if you're taking a break but are willing to come back in the future, you can always leave for the time being and come back later, as there's always gonna be a spot or two free. *''Most important - ABB participation. ''We ask for 3/4 every day. Staying up for the whole round, as our match-ups tend to be rough at times and sometimes there's a need to kill the AW (middle panel) or any single panel on the sheet, as someone else might be having fever. I create a spreadsheet everyone can have insight to if asked for it, with every alliance member as well as every single round. *Other events participation - tower is up to you, as I can't check your activity in it, but still encourage to play it as it gives out nice and very helpful stuff to improve. AW Hunt event is minimum 10 LAWs per event to see your activity, we spawn a. Other information Despite the very few rules which shouldn't be a big deal to those who are willing to grow stronger or play Valkyrie Crusade a bit more serious, we are very open about accepting those who just started playing or are returned, as long as their offense ABB team is passable. By passable I mean teams which don't fail most of the matches. Players who join don't have to hesitate with sending FAW or even AW. Everything gets killed instantly as there's always someone on-line to kill anything - be it AW/FAW or LAW. Most of us are able to kill the LAW within one BP (most, as we have several newer people who are still working on their units). As I care for my members, I provide some kind of help. Don't be shy about speaking up, I always try to get along with everyone in my alliance, willing to spend my private time to have a proper conversation, both game related and not only. ABB screenshots SW1.png 7.png SW2.png SW3.png 454569.png Untitled 2.png Members' RAT S90130-153001.jpg S90130-153006.jpg S90130-153010.jpg S90130-153014.jpg S90130-153018.jpg S90130-153024.jpg S90130-153029.jpg S90130-153205.jpg